Life can be unexpected
by Pheonix4
Summary: PG for mild cuss words and slash, rating may go up in later chapters. OliverHarry (Mpreg later on) RHR DG Seventh year fic harry finds out he is pregnant with oliver's child etc. Voldemort still alive and well.
1. Seventeen and leavin' the Dursleys

Life can be so unexpected

Chapter 1

Summary: Harry's seventh year, Voldemort is still around and after him. He has been dating Oliver Wood since his sixth year and surprises await the pair as the prophecy comes closer to being complete. Harry has a couple of awesome powers from his inheritance along with the return of Sirius. (I can't stand him dead.) Ron and Hermione are a couple and Ginny is with Draco (my fav. Ship). Harry is also surprised to learn he is pregnant with Oliver's child (possibly more depending on the plot bunnies). With Voldemort and a baby this year sure looks to be fun and that does not include the NEWTs.

Disclaimer: I'm only posting this once!! Any non-hp characters will be mine unless otherwise noted. Everyone else is not mine (wish they were) so if you wish to sue…. your going to regret it since I am broke. Author notes will always be at the end of a chapter.

Sunlight came through the open window robbing Harry of any good dreams he might have that did not involve Voldemort.

"Just a few more minutes" he begged the light as he sat up and put on his glasses. He had a full month left before he could return to Hogwarts for his seventh and final year, but thankfully Dumbledore had granted him permission to visit the Weasleys for the month of August. In fact he was leaving today, July 31 and hopefully would never return to the Dursleys in his life. As he was packing the fact that he could now use magic out of school hit him full force and he decided to have some fun before he left. Walking downstairs with wand in hand he contemplated what he would do to his only living family after being mistreated for 16 years.

His aunt screamed as he entered the living room wand in hand, "YOU can't do that out of that goddamn school!"

Harry only laughed as he replied, "I'm 17 therefore I can do magic." Harry cast the jelly legs on his aunt, turned his cousin into a pig, and turned his uncle into a girl. "The charms will wear off in an hour. I'm leaving now forever…although I'm not sure if I can control my boyfriend once he finds out what you did to me." He said raising his shirt to show all the bruises, cuts, and scars he had gotten from his uncle on his chest and back alone. That said Harry summoned his trunk, shrunk it and placed it in his pocket before limping out the door to catch the Knight bus. (I know it isn't nighttime but it's my story and I want it to come in daylight 2). Harry stuck his wand out in the street and thought of his boyfriend, Oliver who he hadn't seen since June while waiting for the knight bus to arrive.

"So Neville or should I say Harry where are you off to now?" Stan asked as the Knight Bus came to a stop. Unlike the nighttime there were seats instead of beds for the riders to use.   

"The burrow" Harry replied as he settled in a seat towards the back hoping for a less bumpy ride then the last time he rode the knight bus in his third year. Harry had been surprised at first that no one else was on but then again normally they used the knight bus at night not day. Harry silently stared out the window ignoring the pain shooting through his body. An hour later the Knight Bus came to a complete stop in Ottery St. Catch Pole.

"That will be 26 galleons," Stan said as Harry prepared to get off. Harry nodded and handed over 26 galleons before getting off and heading to the Burrow. Tomorrow looked to be a brighter day, something that had not happened since June. He smiled as he walked up to the burrow and thought _home at last!_ Everything seemed to stop as Harry entered the burrow.

"Hey," he said nervously hoping they wouldn't notice the limp or his wincing in pain, but sadly these things did not escape the eyes of his boyfriend, Oliver. 

"Harry!" Oliver replied as he ran to hug his boyfriend of almost two years, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine Ollie," Harry lied happy to be back at the burrow. Oliver knew he was lying but said nothing of it as he held his boyfriend not wanting to let go after all they hadn't seen each other in a long time.

A/N yeah a little short I know. Flames are not accepted as reviews as they annoy the hell out of me and can be quite rude. I am open to constructive criticism to help improve my store etc. Remember this is a fan fiction so please don't be surprised if characters appear ooc. Read and Review. I'll be gone for three weeks so I'll update this story and Romeo and Juliet: HP Style as soon as I can.

Pheonix4


	2. Nightmareice cold water

Life can be unexpected

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I'm only going to say this if I have to like if any new characters show up. If you want the real thing see chapter one. It basically states that nothing belongs to me that you recognize from Harry Potter, so it would be worthless to sue, that and I am flat broke anyhow.

Cliffy-Master- Sorry about the three weeks of torture chuckles, but now that I'm back ill update as often as possible. I haven't read a lot of Oliver/Harry slash either and none that involved mpreg…that sparked the idea in my head. Glad you enjoy it.

"So, how was your summer?" Oliver asked after a period of silence seriously worried about Harry.

"It was fine" Harry said not mention the horrible beatings he had received. Oliver however knew he was lying but didn't take it further than that.

"I have to go to work, I'll be home later" Oliver said pulling away from Harry. Harry sighed watching as his boyfriend apparated away. Deciding to place his stuff in the room he would be sharing with Oliver. This of coarse was all Mrs. Weasley's idea to everyone's surprise. Her reason had been stated as "They are part of the prophecy, they are bound to sleep together sometime. Might as well not forbid it." Silently staring out the window he wistfully thought of his life and how it could have been so different, but now he did not want to change a single bit of it. Yawning he decided to crawl into bed early. He quickly fell into another vision just as bad as any he had received. When Oliver returned that night he was visibly shaking and would have been screaming if it wasn't for the silencing charm had placed on his bed. Oliver rushed to Harry's side not knowing what was wrong or anything his self-control overtaken by his worry for Harry.

"Harry, love?" He pleaded shaking Harry hoping to wake him from whatever he was dreaming about. Unfortunately it failed to wake Harry who was now literally crying and shaking in pain. Growing more worried every second Oliver did the only thing that came to his mind and dumped a bucket of ice-cold water on Harry.

A/N I know its short, but I wanted to update the day I got back…and considering I just got back like ten minutes ago and I have to get off the comp soon I think I did pretty good job too. I usually prefer shorter chapters cause then I update more often sometimes. Yet that does annoy some readers so…lol anyways just read and kindly review….you know what I mean…no flames!

Pheonix4


	3. Shock and Diagon Alley

Life Can be Unexpected

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sighs!!! You by know should know who belongs to whom so after this chapter I will not write any more disclaimers unless need be. Thanks

Cliffy-master: Hopefully this time the chapter will be longer! Anyways thanks for reviewing!

Harry sat straight up shivering from the ice-cold water. Turning to Oliver he practically shouted, "What the hell was that for?"

Oliver surprised by Harry's question calmly replied, "You were having a nightmare and I couldn't get you to wake up any other way."  Smirking Harry pulled his wand without Oliver noticing and cast a simple charm to turn his lover's hair a nice hot pink. Harry slipped his wand back into its holster and slowly got out of bed. Glancing at his watch he realized he had fifteen minutes before he would leave for Diagon Alley to get his school supplies.

Turning to Oliver, "I'll see you later Ollie, I'm going to Diagon Alley and I suspect you have to go to work?" Oliver nodded in reply as Harry slowly left the room. Harry headed to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was hard at work making breakfast for everyone.

"Good morning Mrs. Weasley" He said as he sat down in his usual spot, "What are you serving for breakfast this morning?"

"Good morning Harry dear" Mrs. Weasley replied with a smile, "Breakfast is bacon, scrambled eggs, and French toast".

"Sounds good," Harry replied as Ron entered the kitchen with Hermione. Apparently they had been snogging as Hermione's lips were extremely swollen. Harry chuckled at that causing Hermione to glare at him in response. Of coarse this brought her lips to Mrs. Weasley's attention causing her to have a fit. Ron would certainly been killed had it not been for Ginny entering the kitchen bearing a smile.

" Ginny why are you so happy?" Ron asked keeping Mrs. Weasley from shouting her head off in disgust at her son's behavior with his girlfriend.

"Nothing, " Ginny replied obviously hiding the fact her secret boyfriend had come to visit her last night, "Its not against the law to be happy with no reason is it Ronniekins?"

"Uh no," Ron said frowning at the use of his most hated nickname he had. Harry smirked at Ron's obvious embarrassment. Hermione sent another glare at Harry before giving Ron a full kiss on the lips right in front of Mrs. Weasley.

"RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY, HERMIONE ANN GRANGER! I'm ashamed at your obnoxious behavior! And in front of Harry and Ginny!" She shouted as the two pulled apart.  Harry was too busy laughing to notice Fred and George had slipped something into his drink. Innocently unaware that his drink had been tampered with, Harry took a sip feeling a little odd at first but otherwise normal. It was at this point in time that Mrs. Weasley glanced at her watch.

"Time to go," She shouted, "We need to leave now!" As soon as she finished everyone rushed to get his or her supply list before meeting Mrs. Weasley at the fireplace. Stepping through the fireplace Harry felt a little nervous after what had happened the last time, but thankfully he managed to get it right this time coming out into the Leaky Cauldron.

A/n Sorry it's so short, but I have a swim meet! Also I had writers block, which is why I took so long. Hopefully I can write longer next time, hopefully soon! Read and Review!

Pheonix4


End file.
